Unity
by Allieturtle222
Summary: The Moore pack were old family friends of the Hale's. Upon hearing about the alpha pack, and how Derek can't seem to claim his mate, they make a visit. "People usually say love is a weakness, but really it's a strength. Unity." My first teen wolf story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I haven't written anything for teen wolf. I've tried, but Stiles always comes out being not Stiles-y enough. I'm hoping he is in this. Actually, in part one, he isn't in it a lot. I have my own original pack here, and they're the main characters for most of part one. I don't know about the other parts, and I can't promise I'll actually write them.

**Part one- Claim your mate, Derek Hale. **

Gwendolyn's eyes pierced through the night, her face pulling back into a scowl as she watched the young alpha of the Hale pack walk around the gutted remains of the old pack's house. The other pack members stood scattered, their own beta blue and orange eyes watching their alpha. It was easy for Gwendolyn to single out the human pack members, even from this distance, and with out having to smell them. There was a dark haired boy, with a darker skin tone, dark, tangled locks. His hand was firmly grasped in one of the beta's, a sad looking boy, who was pale, his eyes wild.

A dark haired girl who Gwendolyn instantly knew to be an Argent was there, too, but why would a hunter's kin be in the middle of a pack? Gwendolyn's eyes flashed red and she stifled a growl. Couldn't that boy ever learn? Doesn't he remember what the last Argent did? The Argent girl was pushed up against another beta, and from the looks of it, this beta was one of the more powerful ones.

There was another human girl, a pretty little thing, with red hair, who pressed herself into a troubled looking werewolf. The boy had his face set in a strong, cold, look, but his eyes flashed the littlest of pain and confusion. Gwendolyn frowned, taking in the boy's looks, and sniffing the air. It was strange, the teen was somewhere between an omega and a beta.

The last human was a skinny, teenage boy, with dark hair cut close to his head, and a large smile tugging on his lips. Gwendolyn singled in on him, paying close attention as the boy watched the alpha, and her eyes lit up with understanding. Mates were a precious thing to packs, and more importantly, a necessity for alphas. There have been packs without two leaders, but the strongest packs have an alpha male, and alpha female.

An alpha male and alpha female doesn't mean a boy and a girl, it means a strong, dependent leader who specializes in fighting, power, and dominance, and another leader to worry about the emotional things. From the looks of it, this pack was lacking in the latter of the two, but Gwendolyn knew who needed to fill that void.

A strong hand landed softly on her lower back, pulling her attention away from the group, and into the soft, warm eyes of her lover. "Tobias," She whispered, his name slipping beautifully off her lips. Her eyes jumped to the pack again, and when they returned, understanding washed over the mans face.

"I know," He replied softly, placing delicate kisses onto her forehead. "Let's head back." She nodded and flashed one last quick glance at the pack she had been watching, then vanished into the night with her love.

* * *

"Mother," The thin, dark haired, young woman whined as Gwendolyn returned to camp. Aurelia, the oldest child of Gwendolyn and Tobias, looked exactly like her mother, with hair the color of charcoal and eyes the deepest blue, the color of the oceans that raged on around the world. The twenty-five year old werewolf frowned at her parents, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "This is hunter's territory. Only suicidal packs would come here."

Gwendolyn's mouth pulled into a stubborn line, her eyes watching Aurelia cautiously. "Have you been sniffing around places you shouldn't?" Aurelia narrowed her eyes on her mother, offended that she could accuse her of such a thing.

"The Hale's were my friends too, or don't you remember? Laura and I were close, but I think coming here, concerning ourselves with the Hale pack now, is idiotic." Gwendolyn closed her eyes, regaining her patience for her stubborn daughter, but before she could speak, the youngest child spoke up.

"Derek needs us." Elspeth was a small girl, but just as strong as any other werewolf of her age. At eighteen, she's managed to beat out all of her pack members, excluding her parents, of course. With light brown hair, and eyes the color of honey, she looked more like her father than mother. She was quiet, polite, but sarcastic as all hell when she wanted to be. Gwendolyn nodded at her, showing appreciation through her eyes.

The middle slot in the family belonged to Lavinia, a twenty-one year old, who's charm and good looks landed her a mate at the young age of seventeen. Now, four years later, the young couple were expecting their first child. The brown haired beauty had been forbidden from any physical activity, but the girl still accompanied the pack to Beacon Hills.

Surrounding Lavinia were her two brothers, one the age of twenty-three, the other nineteen. Alastair was a strong male, with piercing blue eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul. At eighteen, the boy had left for college, but now returned with four years of new knowledge.

Reuben was a bit of the black sheep of the family. He had inherited green eyes from his grandmother, a woman of Irish decent, and was born without the power to shift. Despite his lack of claws, Reuben has proved himself quiet worthy of being a pack member. He can hold his own against a werewolf, and while he would never be quiet as strong without receiving the bite, he had managed to survive a few battles.

Lavinia placed one hand on her swollen belly, looking over at her family. "Earlier Nick and Mark went out to try and catch a rabbit," She said, speaking fondly of a few of the youngest pack members. Only a handful had stayed back in their normal territory. "And they brought back three. But they also said they saw some of Argents' men, walking around." A silence as thick as cement fell over them.

What if the two boys had been found? The Argents weren't known for being kind, even to the young. The image of the dark haired girl popped into Gwendolyn's head. Is it possible the Argents and Hale pack were not fighting?

"Don't let the cubs go out alone," Tabias spoke, his eyes in a cold, stern, glare at the forest that surrounded their camp. "There's an alpha pack out there. I can smell them. Plus the Argents. It wouldn't end well for them." Everyone visibly paled.

"An alpha pack?" Reuben bit his lip, looking worriedly around. "They're gruesome. Killing an alpha's pack right in front of them in order to force them to join... are you sure Derek's pack is strong enough?"

"That's why we're here," Gwendolyn said. "The boy's been through too much, he can't lose his whole pack on top of that."

Aurelia's lips curved into a sly smile. "And here I thought we were here to make Derek realize he needs to claim his mate. Before someone else does."

* * *

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as Stiles went on and on about how his life had turned into a superhero movie. Derek didn't care.

"I'm just saying I should be promoted from Robin, to Batman," The teen said, his eyes widening with curiously as Derek roared again. It wasn't his typical, I'm the alpha, listen to me, howl, but one that escaped from deep inside of him, a noise that ripped out of his throat. "What the hell was that?" Derek looked away quickly, his eyes running around the room.

"Nothing. Forget about it." But it obviously had to be something, because Derek didn't turn into an awkward school girl who had a secret for nothing.

"It sounded... almost like... want? Or need?" Stiles asked, his mind whirling around the possible explanations. Derek shook his head, glaring at Stiles, who wasn't phased. The conversation was going in places Derek didn't like, and he was ready to end it, when growling from the next room erupted, making Derek frown in confusion.

* * *

The sun filtered through the holes in the tree's cover above, casting shadows across the young werewolves face. Her hair, long and thick, was pulled back, and her eyes jumped from place to place. The Hale house had once been a beautiful building, filled with the smell of happiness, wood, and understanding. Now it was covered in fire, pain, ash, making Elspeth's nose scrunch up.

She was disobeying her father and mother, her alpha's, by coming here, but she needed to see Derek. The pair had always been somewhat close, both of them being the youngest in the family.

She pushed open the door, some of the wood crushing under the pressure. Alarm went through her as a growl threatened her, and she shifted without thinking.

The little blond thing pounced on her, sending the girl stumbling back. Her claws dug into Elspeth's skin, ripping holes in her sides. The older, more mature werewolf let out a noise so vicious, it sent shivers down her own spine. She flipped herself onto the blonde, letting her own claws sink into the girl's flesh, smiling as warm, red blood oozed into her palms.

But, Just as soon as she gained the upper hand, a powerful hand grasped her neck, pulling her off the girl and into a wall. She hit it with a thud, her eyes connecting with the red one's of an alpha.

Derek roared, pushing his hand into the enemy werewolves' neck, pulling his hand back, claws extended, to attacked. His eyes glared into her, taking in his prey. Thick brown hair, fluffy, almost like cotton candy. Eyes that looked like honey swirled into a bowl. Pale, smooth skin.

He froze, blinking at her. "Elspeth?" He asked. The girl let out a long sigh of relief, swatting Derek's massive hand away.

"Jeez, take a girl out before you manhandle her like that, _Der bear_." She smirked at the childhood nickname, and laughed when Derek scowled.

"Why are you attacking my pack?" Elspeth rolled her eyes, checking to make sure she didn't break a nail.

She licked her lips before answering. "I didn't. That Beta of yours is vicious. I was here all of two seconds and she was attacking. Talk about shoot first, ask questions later... Do you have any food?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed together, watching as the small family friend made her way towards the kitchen. "I'm a growing girl, you know."

"Growing?" Stiles spoke up, taking in the girl's thin, four foot eleven frame. Elspeth smiled.

"I was barely four five a couple weeks ago."

"That's not the point!" Derek snapped, his teeth gritting together. Elspeth raised an eyebrow, mumbling something about Derek's temper. "What are you doing here? Is your pack in trouble? Did Gwendolyn send you?"

"No, no, nope-eddy no," Elspeth sang, throwing her hands into the air. "We are here, mister new and improved alpha, because _your _pack is in trouble. There's an alpha pack here, you see. And on top of that, an unclaimed, alpha mate." She let her eyes travel to the teenager who had spoken earlier. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching everything with excitement in his eyes. The blond girl had went to stand by the stairs, clinging onto a dark skinned boy for dear life. From the way her eyes kept flashing, Elspeth knew she was dying to tear into her skin. Well, bring it.

"There is no unclaimed mate," Derek said quickly, paling to the color of snow.

"Bullshit. I suppose next you're going to be saying that you're not a werewolf. Not at all. Actually, you're a flying blue monkey who has magical powers and only looks like a werewolf." The boy in the doorway snorted, breaking off into a fit of giggles. Elspeth smiled.

"I like you," He said, looking at her. "I'm Stiles."

"Elspeth."

"May I speak with you?" Derek grunted, grabbing her arm with enough force to bend metal. Elspeth let herself be dragged out into the yard. Derek looked at her, his eyes piercing. "He's straight. He's in love with Lydia, who just so happens to be another pack member-"

Elspeth frowned, "The blond one who attacked me?"

"No, that's Erica. But that's not the point. You guys wasted your time. I have a little... I've taken a liking to a boy, but that's as far as it's going to go." Elspeth slowly let her eyes wander around, appearing as though she wasn't listening.

"Does the little alpha have a fear of saying the word crush? C'mon Der bear, say it with me, crush. Crush-"

"-I will crush you if you don't shut up-"

"Cru- humph." She crossed her arms over her small chest, looking at Derek, her eyes twinkling. "That boy in there, whether you admit it or not, is your mate. As long as you're denying that, he could get hurt."

* * *

"Idiot, idiot," The dark haired boy mumbled as he made his way through the woods. "Idiotic little sisters, I hate 'em." He squinted, twirling around, trying to pin point where to go from memory. A werewolf sniffer really would come in handy for the young man now. His green eyes latched onto movement. He might not have the enhanced senses werewolves have, but he did have the ability to catch movement, even the fastest.

He smiled as he watched the werewolf disappear into the thick forest. He could have recognized that wolf anywhere. He let out a long whistle. "Peter!"

A figure appeared almost instantly in front of him. Peter Hale, in all Forty year old glory, stood in front of him, his eyes ranking up and down the nineteen year old.

"Reuben, what a pleasant surprise," He said, his voice low and wispy. He made a small bow towards the younger male, a sign of respect among packs. "What brings a member of the Moore pack here?"

"I'm looking for my sister, actually, Elspeth. She ran off about an hour ago." Peter gave him a crazed look, his eyebrows raised.

"The whole Moore pack is here then, I presume?" Reuben nodded, making Peter pull back his lips in a way that made the hair on the back of Reuben's neck stand up straight. "Follow me." With a sniff of the air, Peter took off.

* * *

"So Stiles," Elspeth said, smiling brightly at the teenager. "What do you think of Derek?" From the other side of the table, Derek gave Elspeth a look that would kill a whole army on the spot. "And the pack," She quickly added. Stiles gave her a confused look.

"You mean besides that they try to kill me? Like every damn day of my merry little life? Derek's the worst! He's always shoving me into walls, and growling at me. It's like down puppy." Derek let out a low, long growl. "See!" The teen practically yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Elspeth let out an enchanting laugh, and Stiles watched, intrigued.

"Not to mention he got mad that one time I accidentally called him wolverine." Elspeth's eyes widened, and she let out a squeal.

"Wolverine! I loved those comics, you read the comics, right? Didn't just see the movie?" Stiles bounced in his chair, gushing.

"Of course I did! What was your favorite?" Erica looked at Derek from her spot next to Boyd, terror flashing in her eyes.

"Oh my god, there's two of them."

* * *

"Derek," Peter said, leading the young boy into the Hale house. Reuben looked around, his nose flaring as he sniffed. Even without special powers he could smell death, like it radiated from every corner in the house. The smell reminded him of a hospital, and he couldn't imagine what it was doing to the werewolves.

Reuben followed Peter through a doorway that led into the kitchen. The rebuilding of the Hale house had started, but it was a slow moving process. The table was full of pack members, but Reuben's eyes singled out one of them.

"Elspeth," He snarled, looking at the girl, who's head jerked in the direction of her older brother.

"... Reuben..."

"Go. Now. Mom and dad want to see you. They are very disappointed." Elspeth opened her mouth to complain but Reuben would hear nothing of it. "Now!"

Derek, Erica and Boyd stood to walk Elspeth out, and Peter vanished around a corner, leaving Stiles and Reuben alone. Reuben looked Stiles up and down, the teen looked slightly terrified, but also amused. "What were you and my sister talking about?" He asked. Stiles blinked.

"Wolverine." Reuben smiled, laughing.

"Huh. I'm a Batman type of guy." Stiles let his head fall onto the table with a thud.

"Everyone is always Batman. Then there's me, Robin." Reuben snorted, thinking about how big of a drama queen the teenager was. He looked at him, long and hard, the way the boy kept looking at the door, or to where Derek had just been sitting.

"Mates are sacred," Reuben said suddenly. "They are a beautiful thing. They're the reason a pack is a pack. What gives them strength. People usually say love is a weakness, but really it's a strength. Unity. What I'm trying to say is, Derek's never going to make the first move. He's to afraid of what it'd do to you, or that you'll get hurt or you'll hurt him. But, remember, that you can always make the first move, and I can guarantee Derek wants it."

**A/N: **And that's the end of part one. Tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I can not thank you all enough for the amazing reviews and all the follows and favorites I got. It makes me insanely happy.

**Part two- Make your move, Stiles Stilinski. **

The air was cold as Stiles made his way out the back door. The sun had begun to set, painting the skin brilliant shades of pink, orange and blue. Little, tiny flowers had begun to sprout out of the ground, their soft shades of blue, pink and red contrasting with the vibrate green grass and powdery dirt. He sucked in the cooling air, trying to set his mind straight, which, of course, was a lost cause, because Stiles could _never _think straight.

Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. That was all he could think about. His hair, his eyes, his smell, his fashion sense, his attitude, it was like Reuben had bombed Stiles' freaking dam, unleashing billions of pounds of water, billions of Derek thoughts.

He closed his eyes tight, taking a few moments to try to calm his nerves, and then he continued on the path towards his jeep. He had hoped the werewolves would be to preoccupied to notice the teenager retreating in the back round, and from the looks of things, he was right. But Silence wasn't Stiles' forte.

His jeep let out a long cry as he opened the door, and he flinched, his eyes darting to the figures that were standing a few feet away. Derek seemed to be talking, and didn't notice Stiles', but Erica was staring right at him. He waved goodbye, unsure of what to do, and slipped into the car.

The drive to his house was surprisingly not that long. Ten minutes in total, but the whole time Stiles was thinking about Derek. And why shouldn't he be? He was a normal, sixteen year old boy, he could have these kinds of thoughts.

His dad wasn't home when he pulled into the driveway, but then again, he barely was anyways. It wasn't that Stiles hated his dad's job, he was actually quite proud of him, but sometimes he wished he wasn't so alone.

But he didn't have to be. Reuben had said all he had to do was make the first move. Then Derek would love him, mate with him. Then he wouldn't be so alone.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition, but remained strapped into the car. He didn't want to go inside the house, but at the same time he didn't want to leave.

"God, I feel like I'm on some secret TV show. Like people with cameras are just going to pop out, yelling 'Gotcha!'" But no cameras came, and he slammed his head against his steering wheel. His horn went off, ripping through the darkening sky. Mrs. Hall, Stiles' lovely, elderly next door neighbor looked at him in concern through her window. Stiles waved and smiled at her, finally unlocking himself from the car.

Once inside, he shut and locked the door, and continued on his way to his bedroom. His intention had been to take a shower, but all plans ceased when his heart almost stopped because of the dark figure standing by his window.

"Holy hell! I have a... a... shit." Stiles frantically looked around for something he could use as a weapon, but the man turned, and Stiles came face to face with a very amused Derek Hale. "Damn werewolves," Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Did I scare you?" Derek asked, looking at him as innocently as Derek could muster. Which wasn't very innocent at all.

"No, My heart just races like that _every _time I see you." If Stiles had meant that to be witty, it hadn't come out that way, and the teen found himself cursing and dooming himself to hell. Derek ignored the comment.

"Why did you leave?" He asked simply. Stiles shrugged. It wasn't like he could tell Derek the truth, that Reuben told him that Derek and him were suppose to be mates. Derek would no doubt freak, and deny it.

So, instead, Stiles answered with: "I just felt like going home." Derek didn't seem convinced, which probably had something to do with the fact that he could smell or sense or whatever when Stiles was lying. "Catch some Zs." He jerked his head towards his bed, and Derek looked at the object as if it offended him.

"Shouldn't you eat? I can hear your stomach all the way from here." Stiles looked down, then back up at Derek.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's because you have super hearing." Derek just raised his eyebrows. "We don't have any food. I forgot to pick some stuff up." The look on Derek's face shocked Stiles. The alpha werewolves' face fell into a look of surprise and worry, but a second later it was gone, leaving Stiles convinced he'd imagined it. "It's whatever man, I'm not even that hungry."

Derek shook his head. "Come on. We'll pick up some groceries. I'll pay." The man left no room for discussion. He walked towards the bedroom door, his big hand grasping Stiles' elbow as he went, pulling the teen along. Stiles flinched out of instinct, and Derek instantly let go.

"No. Seriously, dude, I'm fine." Derek let out a growl that would have freaked anyone else out, but Stiles just rolled his eyes, far too used to it.

"You're part of my pack now Stiles, and I don't let any of my pack members starve. Either you get in my car on your own will, or without it, it doesn't matter to me." Stiles' eyes were trained on Derek's face, looking into the cold, serious, look Derek always gave everyone, and Reuben's words ran wild through his mind. He locked onto one in particular. Mates. Could it be possible?

Stiles cracked a cheesy grin, one that sprouted from ear to ear. "Fine, but if you're buying, then I get to cook."

"No." Derek said quickly, shaking his head, his thick tufts of black hair swishing in the gusts of air. Stiles bit on his lip hard, wondering where the urge to run his fingers through that smooth forest came from.

"That's the only way, sour wolf. So I guess I'm not eating." Derek growled again, this time his eyes flashing red for good measure. Stiles watched him, a smug look adorning his face.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, grunting out a "Fine." as he went.

* * *

Beacon Hill's had store after store of produce, but Stiles' favorite place to go to was a little mini mart, down the road from his house, called Annie's'. His mother used to take him there when he was just a child. The store was small, with home made breads, candies, cheese, and fruits and vegetables that were picked from a garden behind the store. Stiles remembered being five or six, and pressing his face up against the cold, glass window, seeing what candy they had on display that day.

Today it was small lemon balls, and Stiles' eyes stared at them through the window, looking at the small, yellow sphere with curiosity.

Amanda Taylor was the boss' daughter. At fifteen, the girl had long, auburn hair that shaped her face in smooth layers, and green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Stiles had known her his whole life, their parents having been friends, and as he walked into the building, her whole face lit up like a candle on a birthday cake.

"Lemon ball, Stiles?" She asked, extending her long arm and holding out a candy for him to have. He thanked her, and then popped it into his mouth, moaning as the substance began to melt onto his tongue. "Does your friend want one?" Derek looked at the opened hand as if it were a mouse, and he a cat, before shaking his head no.

"Amanda, you don't know this yet, but my friend here is mister no fun at all pants," He stuttered out around a mouth full of lemon saliva. Amanda nodded, taking the candy for herself. The pair ventured off down the aisle that was full of luscious looking fruits and veggies, and Stiles' mouth began to water as he placed various things in a basket he made Derek carry.

Derek walked slowly, a dull look tarnishing his handsome face. "What are we having?" He asked after a while, eying the rainbow of food in the basket. Stiles shrugged.

"Whatever you want." A cold breeze swept across the small shop as the doors opened, making Stiles break into a fit of shivers. Derek put the basket down, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around the younger male. Stiles' eyes grew to the size of saucers as he turned to stare at Derek, who shrugged. "This is a pack thing, right? Because you don't let your pack freeze, just like you don't let them starve."

Derek's face pulled into an angered look. "Fine. If you don't want it, give my jacket back." Stiles' arms instantly went to the fabric, holding it to his body as if it was a life line. Derek shook his head, picking the basket back up.

Stiles' mind, however, was running wild. He had given him his jacket. His leather jacket. Stiles had been convinced he never took it off, that he even slept with it on, and he had given it to him. Him! Of all people.

Derek looked around, wrinkling his nose as he took a sniff. "I want grilled cheese," He supplied, thinking of the easiest thing Stiles could make. Stiles stared at him for a while, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, but then I'm making my special grilled cheese. I call it 'Stiles-is-so-cool-he-has-his-own-special-grilled-cheese-recipe-that's-a-secret-and-Scott-loves-it.'" The teen said all in one breath. Derek rolled his eyes while Stiles placed a loaf of still steaming bread into the basket. The cheese was the last thing to go in. Stiles picked up various kinds, making Derek wonder if he had picked the wrong thing.

Amanda smiled warmly at the pair as they walked to the counter, looking at the jacket that was now around Stiles with great interest. She rang them up and Derek pulled out a shiny credit card before Stiles could even say a word.

As the couple left through the door, Amanda hollered, "Bye Stiles! It was nice meeting your boyfriend!"

Stiles' face colored to that of a tomato as he looked at Derek, who walked as if the comment didn't even reach his ears.

* * *

Stiles' super secret, super special grilled cheese was surprisingly good, Derek learned as he took a bite into the gooey sandwich. A mixture of surprise flavors hit his tongue, making him raise his eyebrows at the teen sitting across from him. Stiles just grinned.

He couldn't make out all of them, which shocked him the most, considering his alpha senses. He could taste the different cheeses, but the other ingredients seemed to mush together, creating a whole new flavor of their own.

The bread itself was warm and crispy, cooked perfectly to the right golden brown color. As a side, Stiles set out various kinds of berries, and for dessert he had a handful of lemon balls. The act of making dinner itself was a nice one, Derek thought, but for the teen to go this far to feed both of them gave Derek a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. Stiles had cared this much. Derek knew Stiles didn't care about him in that way, that Lydia had and forever will be the only one Stiles loves, but Stiles had cared somewhat in order to make this.

Stiles was watching him, waiting to see what Derek would say to all of this, but Derek didn't know what he could say.

So he said what had been on his mind this whole time. "Reuben told you." Stiles nearly choked on his sandwich, and he downed his whole cup of water before answering.

"Told me what?" He squeaked out, trying to play it cool.

Derek slammed both his palms onto the table out of frustration. Stiles jumped, and Derek instantly felt bad. His fury wasn't directed at Stiles, but at Reuben, and had the nineteen year old been able to shift, Derek would have attacked him. "Reuben told me he told you, right after you left. I came here to see if you were okay."

Stiles emotions swirled inside of the boy, going over and over. It was like he was a stereo, and someone had set him on repeat, to play over and over how he felt about Derek. The feelings were confusing and painful as well as joyful and nerve wrecking. He gulped, and did the only thing Stiles knew he could do well.

He talked.

"Well, Derek, Reuben told me a lot of things. Something about unity, Pack stuff, respect. It was all very unimportant... wait, no, that came out wrong. Of course mating is important, it's just I'm not a werewolf so... shit. I'm messing this up, aren't I? Honestly, Derek, I don't know."

A rush of pain took control of Derek's body, and the older male stood, nodding his head. "I get it Stiles. It's Lydia. It will always be Lydia." He made his way towards the front door, not caring about his jacket, or how his keys were still there, or his left over food. He just wanted to leave.

Stiles felt the pain too. It was as if someone had hit him with a car, and he couldn't breath. It was like he was drowning. He realized with a start that it wasn't Lydia. It would never be Lydia, because no matter how bad he wanted to, he never felt like this for Lydia.

So he stood, and rushed towards the retreating man, grabbing his arm so that he turned to look at him. "I... um... well." Stiles never thought there would be a day where words wouldn't come to him. "You have some cheese, right here." He showed where on his own face, and Derek looked at him with his eyebrows together in confusion before he went to wipe his mouth. "No.. here." Stiles did it for him, his smooth fingers running over Derek's lip slowly, and Derek watched him.

In those moments, thing become clear and so much more confusing at the same time, but neither of them cared.

The kiss was hard, and rushed, and painful, and oh so beautiful. It was a battle between lips, and Stiles didn't know where to put his hands, so he settled for in Derek's hair. Derek's hands roamed Stiles' body, his own body pushing into Stiles'.

In those moments, their heart beats matched, forever mating them to each other.

**A/N: **I am not done. There still is an alpha pack out there, after all. And everyone's reactions await. How do you think everyone will feel about the mating?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is part three, and I'm very excited. You all have been just amazing.

**Part Three- Please just believe, Sheriff Stilinski.**

The sun shining happily in his eyes woke Derek from his deep sleep. He blinked his eyes open, and was instantly greeted with a room that wasn't his. He jerked up with a start, panic pulsing through his veins until his eyes fell on Stiles, who was watching him from his computer desk. His heart beat slowed, as if the teenager solves everything. It was like Stiles had a spell on him.

"We fell asleep last night... after... y'know." Stiles blushed, looking down at his feet. Derek blinked as memories fluttered through his mind, kissing... more kissing... nothing that could get him arrested...

"We didn't go that far," Derek finally says, but it comes out unsure, as if he's asking Stiles. Stiles lets out a noise that only Stiles could make, a cross between a sigh and a screech, as his hands fly up into the air.

"It's the farthest I've ever went!" Stiles is starting to learn that Derek likes to ignore comments he either doesn't like, or doesn't know how to deal with, because Stiles' words roll off the alpha's back like a ball rolls on the floor.

"You should have woken me up," He growled, glaring at the clock that read six in the morning. Stiles laid his head in his hand, shrugging.

"You looked so peaceful," The look Derek gave him could have frozen Eskimo's to death. "Er... relaxed. I mean relaxed."

"You don't get it, I don't relax!" Derek snapped, ripping the thin blanket off of his body and standing up. "There's to many people I have to protect." Stiles watched Derek curiously. "You, Danny, Lydia, Allison, they'll go after the humans first, Stiles-"

"Derek, stop. Isaac will protect Danny, Scott will protect Allison, and Jackson will protect Lydia, not that she needs protecting. Hell hath no wrath like Lydia Martin with a broken nail." Stiles smiled fondly. "So the only person you need to protect it me, and since you were here the whole night..."

Derek still wasn't convinced. He sat on the bed. "What if your dad-"

"My dad never came home last night." Stiles tried to play it cool, but worry and sadness was laced into every word. Derek looked at him, frowning.

He opened his mouth, trying to ask what he could do, but Stiles shook his head. "I need to leave soon, I have to pick Scott up before school."

* * *

**From: Scott  
Dnt come. Allison drive me.**

Stiles glared evilly at the phone in his hand, trying his best to growl and thanking god he's alone in the car because that was an epic fail. Scott couldn't of told him _before _he reached his best friends house?! He drove away, his eyes planted firmly on the road while his hand played with the radio.

A dark figure walking down the road caught his eye, and he slowed to the same speed as the man, rolling down his window.

"Hey Isaac, why are you walking?" He asked the fellow teenager, who looked at Stiles with a kicked puppy look.

"We had a fight." Stiles stopped and reached over to open the door. Isaac nodded in appreciation before slipping in next to his pack member. "You smell like Derek," He said, wrinkling his nose. Stiles' face turned pink as he adverted his eyes. "Did you two finally get together?"

Stiles threw his hands into the air, crying out, making the jeep swerve. Isaac gripped his seat hard, his eyes growing in size every second the jeep lunged forward. "Did everybody know?!" Stiles yelled as he regained control of the jeep. Stiles wasn't phased by their near death stunt, but Isaac was panting hard, his eyes wide, tears threatening to spill out.

They reached the school a few minutes later, and Isaac flew out of the car, running to where Allison, Scott, Lydia and Erica waited. "I am never riding with him again," He vowed, shaking hard. Scott raised an eyebrow in the direction of his best friend.

"I am an excellent driver. I have no idea what he's talking about." But his words fell short to everyone's ears. Well, at least to Scott and Erica's, who looked at him with wide eyes, sniffing the air. Allison and Lydia looked from the werewolves to Stiles, confused.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed together as he nodded at his friend. "You, huh, smell like Derek." Stiles licked his lips, shrugging. "Like, a lot like him." Erica nodded in agreement, her eyes looking deep into Stiles.

"Well, dude, Derek and I are sort of... mates." Stiles bit his lip, looking at Scott, waiting for a reaction. Erica squealed, throwing her arms around Stiles, hugging him close. Allison and Lydia jumped in excitement.

Scott gulped. "You sure?" Stiles nodded. "Well, I don't like it, but okay."

"What are we talking about?" Jackson's clear voice cut into the conversation as the handsome teenager walked to the group, wrapping an arm around Lydia. He looked at Stiles, one eyebrow raised. "You reek more than usual."

Lydia looked at Jackson, rolling her eyes, slightly pouting her painted red lips. "Derek and Stiles are mates," She supplied. Jackson snorted, opening his mouth to comment, when all of their phones chirped, sounding like a flock of birds.

**From: Derek  
****Pack meeting tonight. If you don't come, I will kill you. Be there at 4. **

Stiles bit his lips, looking up at Scott, who raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. "Dude, I have detention." Scott just shrugged, proving to Stiles how much of a big help he was.

* * *

"Kind, gentle, brave Mr. Harris," Stiles greeted his teacher, beaming at him. The older man looked at Stiles with a dead look, his features annoyed. "May I have just this one Monday free of detention?" Stiles leaned forward, looking at his teacher with the best puppy eyes he could give. Students buzzed around them, talking to each other about the weekend and plans while finding their seats.

Mr. Harris shook his head, gathering up his papers from the class before. "If I give you this Monday off, you'll think you can ask for more days off. I expect to see you at 2:30, Mr. Stilinski, and no later than that." Stiles threw his hands up in defeat and walked over to his spot next to Scott.

"Couldn't get out of it?" Stiles shook his head no, burying his face into his cold, hard, desk.

* * *

**From: Stiles  
****I'll be a lil' bit late. Detention.**

"Derek," Aurelia said, holding the small, smooth device in her hand as she peered up at her friend with dark, amused, eyes. "It seems your little boyfriend wont be here on time, a trouble maker, is he?" Derek glanced at her, snatched the phone out of her hand, and ignored her snickers. "I have to say, bad boys have always been my type too."

"Shut up," Derek growled, typing back a reply. Derek and Peter had met up with the Moore pack at their camp site. Around them, small children played in the browning grass, growling and giggling. The sun was warm against their skin. Tents surrounded the little opening in the woods, and clothes hung on lines that linked each tent. Lavinia rubbed her belly, looking at the children running around, her mate leaning on the back of her chair.

Blake was a strong male, one of the higher up betas of the Moore pack. With layers of ash blond hair, gray eyes, and hard, toned muscles, he was a handsome tower, standing well over six foot. His mother had been an omega, the Moore pack had taken her in when they found her, alone, bleeding and pregnant. She had died when Blake was six from a wolf bane laced bullet.

"He's not a bad boy, Just a sixteen year old with a big mouth," Derek said, looking over at the girl. She hummed, leaning forward onto her elbows.

"And here I thought you finally got a decent taste in partners," She said slowly, licking her lips as she did so. Derek took in deep breaths to calm himself, trying to keep from tearing this girl apart. Upon seeing his distressed look, she burst into a fit of laughter, looking smug.

Reuben emerged from a tent, and Derek lunged, grabbing onto the boy and slamming him into a near by tree. Fear flashed through the human's eyes for a moment, before he locked eyes with Derek. Gwendolyn and Tobais stood behind, both ready to rip Derek off their son if they needed to.

"You had no right to tell him," Derek roared, his eyes flashing red. "No right."

"Um... Derek..." Elspeth said softly, coming up to the group from inside a near by tent. Derek let go of the boy, backing away.

"Your being born a human, Reuben, is the only reason I'm not ripping your head off." Derek let him go, slowly backing away from him, letting himself gain control. Aurelia sighed at Derek's out burst.

"Why are you so angry? It worked, didn't it?" Derek just growled, shaking his head.

* * *

The bell rang and Stiles sprang from his chair, hustling out of the class like a tiger stalking a much fast prey. He didn't care about atoms and isotopes, not when Derek was just a few class periods and a boring detention away. Something caught his eye, a man he was familiar with. The man had powdery blond hair, streaked with gray, and blue eyes. He was the deputy, and as he looked at Stiles, his eyes turned to those holding a great sadness.

He knows that look. He's seen that look on his fathers face so many times. It means man down, one of our own has fallen.

Taking a quick scan of the crowd, Stiles panicked. He couldn't see him. He couldn't see his dad.

Shaking hard, tears pooled in his eyes as the man approached. "Stiles..." He said quietly, too quietly. Too softly. Stiles didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know. His dad was all he had left, he couldn't lose him too!

So he took off running, away from the man, away from the school, he just ran.

He didn't know when the panic attack started, but at one point he found himself on the ground, pulling his limbs into the fetal position, breathing hard, hoping, praying for his dad to be alright, and feeling so helplessly alone.

He sat up once he calmed down, pushing up off the cold ground, he made his way towards the hospital. He had to know. He doesn't know what made him walk there, he just had to know.

He was greeted with surprised eyes from Ms. McCall, looking at him with concern and a passion only a mother could muster. He just swallowed, walking weakly to her. "I-Is my dad here?" He asked, his voice cracking. She licked her lips, clicking onto her computer.

After a moment she looked at him, her eyes shinning with sympathy. "Yes, he is." Stiles sucked in a long, shaking breath, one that cracked all the way in. Ms. McCall stood, coming around the desk to wrap her arms around him. "He's fine, Stiles, just a few broken bones, bumps and-"

"Can I see him?" He asked, and the nurse nodded, taking him to his fathers room.

Sheriff Stilinski laid in the bed, the blankets thrown over his body. His arm was wrapped in a bandage, supported by a sling, while another bandage was covering a gash in his head. His leg sat in a cast, and the second Stiles came it, the sheriff let out a sigh of relief, holding his arms out for his son.

Stiles happily went to him, comforted knowing his father wasn't dead.

"I'm so happy you're here, Stiles," His dad whispered. "I was in a car crash earlier. I kept asking for you, but they weren't bringing you to me." Stiles closed his eyes tight, sniffing, taking in his fathers scent.

In that moment, Stiles felt happy and horrible at the same time. His dad almost died.

So Stiles found himself spilling everything. He told him about the werewolves, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Derek, he told him _all _about Derek, even when his dad gave him a fatherly lecture about letting twenty-two year old alleged murder sleep in his room. He told him about the Moore pack, about the Hales, and all about Jackson. He spoke fondly of Lydia, and envious of Allison. He told his father about Deaton, and Matt, and the Argents.

He explained why he was always at the crime scenes, and what happened to the mechanic, Danny, and at the gay club. He told his father in hushed tones why Jackson wasn't dead, but he had died. He even mentioned Peter, and how he was behind everything that happened earlier this year.

He talked harshly about Kate and Gerard, and bitterly cursed Allison's temporary insanity. By the time he was done, he had left nothing out, speaking with his father until well past four thirty. He knew he was suppose to meet Derek, but his dad almost died today, he's pretty sure that was more important.

His dad had listened to the whole speech. At the end, he took in a deep breath.

"That's a lot to handle, Stiles," He said slowly, and when Stiles didn't yell "Surprise!" He sighed. "This is true?" Stiles nodded. "I don't like it, I'm not even sure I believe it, but I love and trust you Stiles, so okay."

**A/N: **for any of you who thought I was going to kill the sheriff, no, I could never. Stiles has already lost too much, I just needed a way to inform him of all the supernatural things going on. I hope you like it, please leave reviews and stuff... ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I can't believe how many follows this story has, thank you all so much!

**Part four- Stand your ground, Isaac Lahey.**

Candles glowed a bright, warm flame, the yellow sticks of wax sitting in various places, on tree branches, in the grass, everywhere. Little flower petals were spread around in a spiral, creating a dark pink area in the thick grass. Derek grunted at the scene, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"Is this necessary?" He asked, watching as Erica, Lydia and Allison helped the Moore girls spread out even more flowers. Gwendolyn looked at Derek, a dark eyebrow raised, her face set in a serious frown.

"Of course," She said firmly, and then continued to instruct the girls. Tobais gave Derek a weak smile.

"We had a mating ceremony, your parents had one, Lavinia and Blake had one, so, I guess, that means you need one too," The alpha said, and Gwendolyn glared at him.

"Don't make it sound bad. A mating ceremony is a great tradition." Aurelia snorted from where she sat on the ground, picking up chunks of grass and releasing them into the air.

"Yeah. You get to sit in the center of a bunch of frilly, pink flowers, chanting and singing some weird ancient words while trying not to start a fire with unscented candles," The young woman said, sarcasm evident in every word. "Joy."

Derek looked over at his fellow alphas.

Jackson, Scott, Boyd and Isaac walked around, carrying tables and chairs, setting them where ever Tobias pointed them to in the lawn outside the Hale house. Danny sat next to Reuben, talking with the human while glaring at Isaac.

Isaac tried his hardest not to look at Danny, a look of pure pain on the teenager's face.

Derek pulled out his phone, his frown deepening. It was twenty after four.

Isaac approached Derek as slowly as he possibly could. He didn't want to upset Derek, but the man looked like he needed to talk. Derek turned towards Isaac, looking at the teen. Despite his appearance, Isaac was one of the strongest Beta's Derek had. Sure, Erica and Boyd were strong, but Erica usually did things based on urges, while Boyd liked to stay back. Jackson was strong, too, but the boy tended to slither around with a look of boredom and eyes full of venom.

Isaac was the only one who used common sense. Even Scott tended to rely mostly on his feelings, but, somehow, that made him a good werewolf.

"I couldn't help but notice you looked sort of upset." Isaac's words were carefully thought over, his tone cautious. Derek still growled at him, though, and shoved him back towards Tobais.

"Thanks for the consideration, but I'm fine." He made his eyes flash red for good measure. From somewhere off, Scott called out apologies for making Isaac do that, fueling Derek's anger. "Making you, huh?" Isaac didn't run like he usually did. He didn't whine or cower. He looked at Derek, cocking his head to the side.

"Your boyfriend tried to kill me this morning," He said, all caution to the wind. "Seriously, have you ever driven with him? It's like a roller coaster. I wasn't a really big fan of those as a kid. But anyways, he's clumsy and annoying, doesn't think very much. You're worried. You're scared that all those things are catching up to him, that he's hurt." Derek grabbed Isaac's shirt, hauling him up and throwing him against a tree a few yards away. He was in front of the teen again in seconds, holding him there.

"What would you know?" Derek roared, anger flashing through his eyes.

Isaac's voice was barely a whisper, but everyone heard him loud and clear. It was as if the wind had carried it to everyone's ears, even the human's. "Because, sometimes I feel the exact same way."

Danny's eyes widened, looking at Isaac. Reuben sat next to him, a small, knowing smile on his pale face.

Derek gulped, looking into Isaac's serious face, and let him go. He brushed off his jacket, similar to the way he had a while ago when Stiles stood up to him, and turned off. He stomped threw the yard, past the gawking other pack, and towards the front of the house. Once he made it to the porch, he turned, glaring at Isaac, who remained pressed against the tree.

"Are you coming?" He yelled impatiently. Isaac's eyes widened, but he followed none the less.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To find Stiles," Derek answered, shrugging. "And Scott. You just lost your place as second in command."

Scott gave him wide, brown eyes. "What? Why?"

Derek smiled. "Because, unlike you, who stood up to me out of stupidity, Isaac did it because of bravery and understanding."

* * *

Stiles watched his dad, his hands firmly grasped in the older male's. He never wanted to let go. Letting go meant letting his dad free, letting him go places where he could get killed, and Stiles didn't want that. The sheriff watched his son, his eyes shining with pride.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when the door flew open, and Derek Hale stood, panting, his face intense with anger and worry. Isaac stood next to him, his eyes instantly on Stiles. It took Derek longer to look at him, the alpha was to busy sniffing and checking the room for any threats. When his eyes did meet Stiles, they were softer, looking him up and down for any injuries.

"What happened?" He asked forcefully yet kindly. Stiles instantly understood, after all, him and Lydia were the fastest to catch on to things. "Your scent lead us here... and... Isaac was worried." Isaac resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his alpha, but Stiles gave him a cheeky grin.

"Isaac, huh?"

"Damn it Stiles! I don't want to hear your stupid little sarcastic comments! I want to know what happened." Derek's eyes flashed a dangerous red and Stiles heard his dad gasp next to him.

"Okay, Okay, Chill Mr. Easily-angered-pants. I am fine. My dad was in a car accident." Derek let his eyes turn back to their usual cold green. He looked at the sheriff, taking in his broken body. He sucked in a breath.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Stiles bit his tongue to resist saying the sarcastic 'No, he just has a few broken bones. He probably feels like he's in Disney land.' He didn't want to upset Derek anymore than he already had. Besides, he liked that Derek was worried for him.

"Only a little," The man answered. His voice was surprisingly smooth. Derek nodded.

"You can stay, Stiles. I'll leave Isaac here to drive you home. Isaac drives, you understand? I better not hear that you drove. I have some business to take care of, but I'll call you later." Derek left, giving Mrs. McCall a brief but kind, "Bye Melissa," as he did so. He added that Scott should be home later, to which the nurse was glad. After finally accepting that her son was a werewolf, her and Scott became close again.

Stiles looked at Isaac, who had moved the stand next to him. "What kind of business?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would imagine it has something to do with the mating ceremony the Moore pack set up in Derek's back yard. There was candles and flowers and some weird language we are suppose to know. Derek was being grumpy, like usual, but he let them set it up anyways." Stiles stared wide eyed at Isaac.

"A mating ceremony?" Stiles cocked his head to the side, looking at Isaac curiously. The werewolf nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Derek has to wear this weird flowery thing and vow his never dying love to you. It must be pretty important, because Derek was going to do it with putting up only a little fight." Stiles broke into a grin, which turned into giggles, and then into full on laughter. He was missing seeing Derek in flowers? That was a very amusing image in the teen's head.

Stiles' dad looked at his son, before sighing. So this was real? He thought. He had seen Derek's eyes turn red, and Isaac was talking so freely about werewolves.

At this moment, the sheriff found himself wishing for a bottle of scotch.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Scott asked once Derek appeared in the back yard. Derek nodded, going over to Gwendolyn and Tobais. They had finished setting up a while ago, and now the yard was covered in little glowing lights, twinkling in the sunny California day.

"Yes," Derek answered, not bothering to look at his Beta. "You're going to need to take this all down, though." Gwendolyn and Tobais gave him wide, surprised eyes. Derek didn't care, he turned on his heels and stalked towards his house.

Aurelia followed him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "What do you mean we have to clean it all up? He didn't work all day for nothing." Derek reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking her forward and then pushing her back.

"I mean," He growled out, slow and incisive. "He's not coming."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and brushed herself off. "Why isn't he coming? It's not like he can't mate with you. It's too late for that, honey." Derek didn't look at her. He kept moving forward.

"His dad was in a car accident," He said, not making eye contact with anybody. "He has other things to deal with."

Scott stepped forward, his eyes fearful because the sheriff was like a father to him. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Derek answered. "A few broken bones. Isaac is with Stiles." Aurelia gave Derek a sly, accusing look.

"And why aren't you with him?" Derek growled, his claws extending at her tone. She just watched him, no emotion passing through her face.

"I'm an ex-fugitive who is six years older than the sheriff's sixteen year old son. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out we're dating?" Then he disappeared into the house.

* * *

Stiles walked along the hospital corridors, making his way towards the coffee machine. He really needed some of that steaming, brown, happiness in a cup. He was exhausted. Between everything that happened today, all he wanted was to go home, curl in a ball, and fall asleep.

The coffee machine was down a small hallway, closed off to the rest of the hospital. Stiles reached it in five minutes, and excitedly waited for his cup to fill.

Hospital coffee wasn't the best, but between Lydia, his dad and the rest of the pack, Stiles had been spending a lot of time here, and has thus gotten used to it.

He grabbed the coffee quickly once it filled, and turned to head back to Isaac and his dad. He froze. A man, with chestnut brown hair stood next to him. He had colorful hazel eyes that Stiles swore had specs of purple in them. He was captivated by the man. His hair tangled together beautifully, and his eyes twinkled in the dimly lit hall.

He was dressed in form fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. The instant Stiles laid eyes on him, the man with a smug smile and large muscles, he was alarmed. Warning bells rang in his head, telling him to run, to leave.

He turned to go the other way, but another man, this one dressed in all black, stood there. He looked exactly like the other, with an identical cruel look.

"Doesn't he look delicious?" The first man asked. The other one nodded.

"So very delicious," He agreed, and two large hands wrapped around Stiles' arms.

"Be careful," Another voice cut in, this one female. Stiles looked. The girl had thick blond hair that shaped her face in layers. She was older than the twins, Stiles would guess she was in her early thirties. She looked at Stiles as if he was a rodent or a bug, something she would kill without a second thought. "He's the alpha's mate. He must have some sort of use."

Stiles panicked, pushing on the men, trying to break free but he couldn't.

After a while, one of them got angry with him, and slammed their hand into his head. Then, darkness.

**A/N: **I decided it was time to introduce the alpha pack. So here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **59 follows, 25 favorites and 11 reviews, I can't even explain how happy this has made me. I was scared nobody would read this. Thank you all. Because of all of this I finished writing this chapter quicker than usual.

**Part five- The cunning fox, Amanda Taylor.**

Isaac ran, panting hard as the wind whipped his face, trying to reach Derek. His mind was set on one thing. Stiles.

"_Stiles?" Isaac called. It had been a while since Stiles had left to fetch himself some coffee, and Isaac just wanted to make sure he had gotten some. _

_What Isaac walked in on made him freeze. Stiles was unconscious, laying on the floor, his limps sprawled out. Two men stood around him, arguing back and forth over who gets to carry "The mated human," They called him. Isaac swelled up with anger and disgust. There was no way he was letting these creeps take Stiles. _

_A blond woman was watching him, giving him a smile that sent shivers down his back. They all smelled like alphas, which told him this was the famous alpha pack. _

"_Give him back," Isaac growled, shifting into his werewolf form. The blond one laughed while the Twins looked up at him, startled. _

"_When did he get here?" One asked. _

"_Yeah. When did you get here," Asked the other. Isaac didn't answer, He just growled and lunged. The blond woman rolled her eyes and slammed her hand into Isaac, sending him flying _through _a wall. He grunted and rolled, pain piercing through his body. _

"_I'll let you live only because I want you to pass on a message for me," The blond growled. She walked towards Isaac and yanked him up by his hair, bending down so that Isaac could feel her warm breath on his skin. "Go tell your alpha we have his mate. We'll give him back in exchange for Derek." _

He could hear his steps on the cold, wet road. It was like raindrops splattering on a roof. Thump, thump, thump. His senses were enhanced, his blood pumping through his veins fast. He needed to reach Derek, and he needed to do it soon.

Seeing the Hale house in the distance was like a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. Isaac was still healing, gashes were pouring blood all over his body. Little drops of blood took off in the wind, and Isaac suspected that was going to be an interesting sight in the morning, but for now, the house was getting closer, and Stiles' safety was the only thing that mattered.

He didn't come flying through the door, more like he broke through the wood that was suppose to be a door. Chunks of it stuck into him, but at that moment he was on an adrenalin high. He landed in the living room. Lydia, Jackson and Danny sat on a make shift couch, watching TV. Scott and Allison shared a chair, their lips preoccupied with some other activity that would normally make Isaac cringe. Public displays of affection wasn't his thing.

The second he came bolting through the wall the pair broke apart, and he felt five pairs of eyes on him. Danny stood, approaching his boyfriend.

"Isaac?" He asked, reaching out to him, concern on his face.

"Derek. I need Derek." Danny nodded, and turned to go find him.

The room had filled with the Moore pack, Gwendolyn and Tobias in the front. Derek appeared seconds later, and he rushed to his beta with eyes full of concern.

At the sight of him, Isaac burst into hot, angry tears. Scott would have never allowed Stiles to get taken, he thought, cursing himself.

"What's wrong? Is it Stiles' dad? Did something happen? Isaac! Damn it Isaac, answer me!" Derek roared. He grabbed Isaac's shoulders, shaking him.

Gwendolyn grabbed Derek's shoulder, calming him a bit. "Give him a moment to answer."

"I'm so sorry," Isaac cried, his voice cracking. "'m so sorry. Scott wouldn't of... there were too many... they threw me through a wall."

"Isaac, start making clear sentences, or I will rip you apart." At the sound of his alpha's threat, Isaac got some control.

"Stiles went to get coffee, and he was taking long so I went to find him. When I did, I saw him passed out on the floor, surrounded by three alphas. Two of them were twins, the other was a blond girl. I tried to get him, but the girl pushed me through the wall, and then she told me to tell you that they'd give him back in exchange for you." Derek's eyes turned red and he let Isaac go, running his hands viciously through his hair as he paced.

"Where did they go?" Derek asked, losing control.

"... I... I don't... know." Isaac shook. "I'm so sorry, Derek."

Then Derek was gone, losing control completely, and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Stiles blinked his eyes open, flinching as a throbbing began in his head. The room was almost pitch black, the only source of light was from above him, coming from the moon and filtering through metal bars. He tried to sit up, cursing as pain ripped through him. "What the hell?" He asked.

"I wouldn't move very much," Came a soft, female voice from somewhere the light didn't reach. Stiles jumped up, ready to defend himself, and fell back to the ground as another wave of pain hit him full force. The girl sighed. "I told you not to. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you," Stiles managed to say. "I don't trust anybody I can't see." There was movement, and slowly a little girl appeared. She was small, with pale, almost white, skin and soft, platinum blond curls. When she looked at Stiles, her eyes were a powdery black with specs of dark gray. Stiles blinked, staring into the intensity of them.

The girl was young, but not that young, only a couple years younger than Stiles.

She crawled over to Stiles. He watched her. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. They were ripped and dirty, telling Stiles that she's been here a while.

She reached up with her small hand, wiping the blood from Stiles' forehead and examining the wound. "They aren't used to humans. They hit you too hard, you might have a concussion."

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, looking over at her. She sighed, looking back at him sadly.

"My name is Taylin. My mom is an alpha so they took me to get to her. I can smell an alpha on you, so I'm assuming you're a human mate." The girl moved back into the darkness and then came back with a sweat shirt and a water bottle. She dipped the fabric into it and went to work on Stiles' head again. Stiles watched her.

"So you're a werewolf," He said, and she nodded. Stiles closed his eyes, taking in deep breath.

"Don't sleep," She commanded, shoving him. He opened his eyes to glare at her, but a flicker of movement above him caught his attention. Looking up, he saw red fur and small, beady eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is that... a fox?" He asked, pointing up towards the bars. Taylin looked, sniffed, and growled.

"A kitsune," Taylin growled, standing up. They were at least ten feet below the ground, where the bars opened up, but Taylin still jumped as if she could get it. The fox froze, but didn't run. "What are you doing here?"

Then, before Stiles' eyes, the fox began to transform. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, considering he's surrounded by werewolves, but he gasped.

"I'm here, _mutt, _to save you." Stiles watched, his eyes widening as they connected with vibrate green ones. Long red hair, small, little nose, smooth skin.

"Amanda?" Stiles asked, working against the pain to stand. Amanda smiled down at him. "What are you doing here and what are you?"

"I'm a kitsune, like the puppy over there said, and I'm here to rescue you. I'm your guardian, Stiles. My parents made a promise to your mother to protect you, she didn't know it, but that meant it would be my duty to protect you." Taylin picked up a rock and chucked it at Amanda.

"We don't need your help!" Amanda's eyes narrowed.

"How old are you even, eight?" She shot at her. Taylin stuck her tongue out at her, growling again.

"I'm eleven." Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at Stiles.

"I'm fifteen, so I win. But if you really feel the need to not be rescued by me, you can stay here while me and Stiles escape." Taylin crossed her arms and fell to the ground, but looked up at Amanda anyways.

"How do you even expect to get us out of here? I've been trying for days." Amanda chuckled.

"That's the difference between you and me. I'm a fox, foxes are intelligent and cunning. You're nothing but a violent dog. I'll get you out." She turned back into her fox form and trotted off. Taylin scowled up after her, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Foxes and wolves hate each other, even in the supernatural world?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. All Taylin did was nod, mumbling offensive things about foxes and kitsunes.

"...I could eat her you know... in fact I will eat her... right after we get out... yeah, I'll have myself a nice little foxy dinner... wait not foxy like attractive foxy but like because she's a fox..." Stiles watched her, amused.

"So what's going to happen to us?" He asked, looking up at the stars that shined so brightly. Taylin stopped her tirade to look at him. "If Amanda doesn't succeed, I mean."

Taylin was quiet for a while. "What do you think?" She asked, anger in her voice. Stiles shrugged. "They kill us. I'm the only pack my mom has, so I'm the only one who has to die, but I can smell others on you. Your pack is bigger. They want your alpha to join them completely, but he can't join completely if he has another pack." Stiles froze, thinking about Derek and the pack. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Peter, and Allison, they would all have to die?

"It would be different," She continued, "If you were a werewolf. Then you'd be an alpha too and wouldn't have to die. But because you're human they wont consider you an alpha."

Footsteps cut them off, and Stiles looked up, waiting for the familiar red hair. Instead that blond alpha stood over them, smiling evilly.

"Get the human boy, leave the girl," She told somebody, and a creaking noise sounded through the dark. Stiles felt somebody grab him and Taylin screamed, jumping on them and biting them.

The man grunted, growled out a "Damn girl," and slammed her into the wall.

"Taylin!" Stiles screamed. She peered at him through tear rimmed black eyes. "Taylin, stay there. Don't try to protect me." Stiles went willingly with them, so long as they didn't hurt the girl.

They walked through a thin tunnel in the ground and emerged in the woods a couple feet away from the bars. The man turned out to be one of the twins. The other was waiting on the ground, smiling at Stiles. They yanked him through the woods, following the blond.

"I find it funny how werewolves are affected by you so much," The blond said, laughing. "Pathetic. You're just a human. Humans. The very thing that has vowed to kill us off, and yet so many people are willing to help you, that werewolf girl, that werewolf at the hospital-"

"Isaac," Stiles cut her off. She glared. "What did you do to Isaac?"

She growled, but let his big mouth slip. This time. "I gave him a warning. As I was saying, just because you're mated to an alpha-"

"That's not why they protect me," Stiles said. The woman turned and grabbed his neck.

"You don't interrupt me when I'm talking," She said, her eyes flashing red. "But seeing as you felt the need to cut me off, continue." Stiles gasped for air as she let go. He regained his breath and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"They protect me, they help me, and they care for me because we're pack, and that's what packs do." The blond growled and pushed him hard. He slammed into a tree and heard a few cracks.

"You don't know a thing about packs," She yelled. "You're a human. Don't pretend to know how we function." Stiles may have been hallucinating because of the pain, but he could have sworn she sounded almost hurt.

* * *

Taylin closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. Stiles was gone, and she was all alone. In the dark.

She hadn't the dark. It reminded her of the night, when she was five, when the hunters came to her town and killed her father. She had cried and sworn vengeance, but her mother had stroked her hair, telling her that if she attacked them, then she would be just as bad as the hunters.

Cracking above made her jerk her head up. She saw the fox, working away at the bars. She furrowed her eyebrows together. The fox seemed to notice something was wrong because she changed back to her human form, looking down at her.

"Where's Stiles?" She asked. Taylin sniffed.

"They took him." Amanda looked off, biting her lip before looking back down at the girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Taylin snorted.

"I'm fine. Just get out of here, you stupid fox." Amanda transformed again, but instead of running off, she jumped through the bars and turned back into a girl. "What are you-?"

"Shut up. I'm not about to leave a crying eleven year old alone in the dark. Stiles can take care of himself, at least until you fall asleep."

* * *

Derek smelled the air, trying to track Stiles. Nothing. He tried to smell any sign of werewolves, but they must of covered themselves in something, because he couldn't smell anything.

Then, a scent caught his attention. The same one from the other day, Stiles' friend, but what was she doing in the woods? She did smell weird, Derek had noticed it at the store, but he couldn't place it. He decided to follow her trail, hoping it would lead to Stiles.

**A/N: **A kitsune is a fox, usually really old, that has magical powers. It's from Japaneses folklore, I found it online a while ago and wanted to use it in one of my stories for a while, but I didn't know how. I hope my use of it here works, I just felt like if I'm introducing new characters, they should have more then a couple of sentences dealing with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Fair warning, this chapter isn't my best. I'm almost done, two more chapters I think. I'll end it so that if I decide to make a sequel I can, but I can't decide if I will.

**Part six- Like a wolf, Reuben Moore.**

"Well, does anyone else feel the need to run off?" Aurelia shouted. The group gave her their full attention, watching as the werewolf glared at them. She let her eyes land on Isaac, who had calmed some, and they softened a little. "We need to come up with a plan. We can't run around like deranged animals hoping to catch Stiles' scent like Derek. Alphas are smart, well most of them are, but Derek seems to be proving himself lacking in that department. These alphas will stop at nothing to get Derek to join them, and once they do, they will kill Stiles."

A wave of gasps went through the crowd, like an echo. Isaac turned even more distressed at Aurelia's words. She frowned, licking her lips and walking to him, placing her fingers under his chin. "This isn't your fault," She said, trying to sound sincere. Isaac just shook his head, trying to gain control over his tears once again. Danny held him, trying to shush him.

"Fine, I try to be nice, and you don't listen." The werewolf then turned towards the group. "Lets split into groups. We'll cover more ground that way. I want you to keep your eyes and noses open for any sign of Derek or Stiles-"

"And why are we listening to you?" Erica sneered, looking at Aurelia. The older werewolf growled. "Why aren't your alphas taking control?"

"Because," Gwendolyn cut in before a fight could start. "We have a system, I'm sure you guys have one also. Aurelia comes up with the battle strategy. Reuben does the research, Alastair comes up with ways to make sure we don't get caught by humans, Lavinia does nothing because she's pregnant, and Elspeth tends to be more hands on, not listening type."

Erica glared, but nodded anyways.

"Is your whole pack here?" Aurelia asked. Peter answered with a simple yes. "And who takes on the responsibility as alpha when Derek isn't here?" The room went silent. The Moore pack waited for them to answer, but none of them did, making Aurelia angry. "Who's the second in command?!"

"Scott," Allison answered, looking at her boyfriend.

"But Derek did say Isaac took that slot," Lydia added, looking at the still hysterical teenager. "But I'm guessing we should use Scott."

"Alright," Aurelia said. "Scott, you're alpha until we locate Derek. I want at least one person from the Moore pack in every group, and groups should have at least three to five in them. Reuben can stay and watch the pups-"

"What?" Reuben asked, cutting his sister off. Aurelia gave him a 'Really?' look.

"We need someone to look after the pups-"

"Then why can't Lavinia do it?" He asked, making his sister glare. Aurelia growled, she wasn't used to being questioned like this. Her word was usually law.

"Because Reuben, Lavinia is pregnant and wouldn't be able to fight against-" Reuben cut his mother off.

"It's because I'm a human, isn't it? You guys are racist!" Reuben shouted, standing up to cross his arms. "Are the humans from the Hale pack staying here too?"

Aurelia let out noise so deep and evil, it rumbled the whole house. "Allison is a hunter, nothing would dare touch Lydia, and Danny... well Danny can stay with you." Danny didn't comment, he was too busy holding onto Isaac to care. Reuben crossed his arms, turned, and stormed out of the house.

"Well I guess someone else _did_ feel the need to run off."

* * *

Elspeth, Erica and Boyd walked through the woods, smelling for any sign of Derek, Stiles or the alpha pack. Multiple times they locked onto Derek's scent, but lost it shortly after. Something kept getting in the way, a strong odor they couldn't place, but they suspected it had something to do with hiding the alpha pack's stench.

Erica was still glaring holes into Elspeth's back. She hadn't gotten over the fact that Elspeth beat her.

"What do we have here?" Came a high voice. They all turned. The girl had thick, brown hair that barely reached her chin. Her tan skin and thick accent led the trio to the conclusion that she was Hispanic. She didn't look very old, about twenty. She smiled and sniffed.

"Werewolves, well this should be fun," She shifted, jumping onto them.

* * *

The blond woman peeled Stiles off of the tree, making him walk despite his pain. She pulled him along. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart. After we get Derek, of course. If we don't wait, he will rebel against us and we'll be forced to kill him too." Stiles glared at her. She snorted. "What, are you angry?"

"No, I'm a ray of sunshine," Stiles said bitterly. The blond sucked in a breath.

"It's a shame you're cute. And smart too, you'd make an excellent alpha. I could bite you, make you one of us-" Stiles rolled his eyes, wondering why every werewolf wanted to bite him.

"I'll tell you what I told Peter and Derek. I don't want to be like you." She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Like me? You mean strong? Fast? Have heightened senses? Good at any sports? Basically an all mighty being? No, instead you'd rather be a pathetic, helpless human." She grabbed his hand, yanking a finger back, snapping it like a twig. "You'd rather be this."

Then, Stiles did the smartest thing he'd done all day.

He screamed.

* * *

Derek ran across the mud, following Amanda's scent. He reached an open area in the woods and looked around. Something silver glistened in the moonlight, catching his attention. He walked towards it, standing over the bars and peering down into the darkness.

"Amanda?" He asked slowly. Suddenly Amanda's small, red head popped up, looking up at him.

"Derek," She said, relieved. "Oh god Derek. They took Stiles, but there's a door somewhere around here. Can you let us out?" Derek nodded, not bothering to ask who us was. He needed them to help him find Stiles anyways. He found the door quickly, and kicked it open. A few minutes later Amanda crawled out, followed by a small, blond child.

"Who is she?" Derek asked, looking at the girl.

"I'm Taylin," She said, looking at Derek warily. Derek nodded and looked over at Amanda, wondering how they were going to track Stiles, when a scream ripped through the night. It didn't take Derek long, a second tops, for him to locate where it was coming from and to take off.

Amanda looked over at Taylin, sighing. "That's Derek, Stiles' mate."

* * *

"Shut up!" The blond hissed, wrapping a long hand over Stiles' mouth. The teen glared and sunk his teeth into the skin, biting down as hard as he could. The alpha grumbled again, whacking him in the head. He let go. "Take him while I deal with Derek. I can smell him coming."

"Where?" One asked, snaking an arm around Stiles, holding the teen up.

"I don't care, just get out of here now!" and they were moving again. The walk was spent with Stiles in a haze of pain. The werewolves didn't really have a soft touch.

"Stop. Stop," Stiles begged, panting. The two twins looked at each other, then at Stiles. "Please, just give me a minute." They nodded and let him go, keeping sharp eyes on him. Stiles wasn't stupid, he had been waiting for a moment like this all day. Derek had wanted to make sure the human pack members wouldn't fall to the alpha pack, so he gave them each a vile of mountain ash and a vile of Jackson's spit, which was of course gross, but right now Stiles was happy for it.

He reached into his back pocket slowly, they had taken his cellphone but left his wallet, keys and vile alone. He pulled it out as the alpha's watched him, raising their identical eyebrows. Stiles figured he had one shot, and the chance of him not getting it on himself was slim, but as long as his captives were paralyzed what did it matter if he was too?

One of the alpha's reached out, grabbing the vile and holding it out. "What the hell is this?" He asked, looking into the clear liquid. Stiles gulped.

"Um, drugs?" The man snorted, breaking it into his fist. Stiles smiled as the spit oozed onto the werewolf's hand. Then, almost instantly, he fell.

His brother growled, bending down, touching the fluid and bringing it to his nose. Then, he too, fell. Stiles smiled in triumph.

"Oh yeah! I totally am batman!" And he took off running, ignoring the howls from the werewolves he left behind.

Stiles has spent enough time in the woods, Derek's orders, to know his way around. Derek had trained his pack well enough so that everyone could at least survive against the alphas. Stiles found the station quickly enough.

It was dark, with only one light inside on. Stiles assumed everyone was at home by now, even though someone was suppose to be at the desk at all times. Beacon Hills wasn't really big on crime, well, except for those deaths...

Stiles pulled out his key, for emergencies, and unlocked the door. He locked it again once he was inside, but he knew it wouldn't stop the alphas.

He made his way to his dad's office. It was were he kept his mountain ash. Deaton had given him a few bags full, "So you can make a barrier, if you ever need to," He had said in his almighty voice. Stiles wonders if he knew he would need it.

He got in there and sighed, walking towards the desk and jumping as a figure moved through the dark. "Oh my god! Don't kill me," Stiles begged, bracing himself.

"Stiles?"

Stiles blinked, peering into the darkness. "Reuben?" Reuben emerged from the dark, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the researcher of my pack, and what a better place to research than the police department?" Stiles nodded, and winced as pain shot through him. His run here had taken a lot out of him. "What are you doing here? I thought they kidnapped you? Are you okay?!" Reuben screeched as Stiles wobbled, falling to the ground.

"'m fine," He whispered. "Just give me a minute." Stiles closed his eyes tight, and when he opened them again, Reuben was looking down at him in concern. His head rested in the nineteen year old's lap and his wounds had been bandaged. "How long was I out?" He asked, still feeling like somebody used him as a punching bag.

"About an hour. I tried to call for help but the phone lines are down. And since I'm not a werewolf I couldn't carry you. We should leave soon, they've probably started tracking you again." Stiles nodded, slowly sitting up. He stood and walked to the desk, pulling out the mountain ash.

"What's that?" Reuben asked, pushing his eyebrows together.

"Mountain ash. It repels evil things, so werewolves can't go past it if I make a barrier." Reuben nodded and walked over to Stiles, picking up one of his bags.

"Lets g-" The window broke, and a very pissed off werewolf growled at Stiles. He lunged while his twin came through and grabbed Reuben. Stiles was getting a little annoyed, couldn't they of stayed paralyzed? He broke the vile of mountain ash. He brought it up and blew the powder into the wolf's face. The man sneezed, coughed, and froze. His eyes went wide as he broke into a coughing fit, falling to the ground and gasping for breath.

Reuben backed himself into a corner, his eyes wide as the alpha grabbed him, tearing into his skin. He sucked in a breath and dumped the mountain ask all over the wolf. It had no affect on him, who had seen what inhaling it could do. Reuben's eyes widened with fear as the wolf banged him against the wall, obviously playing with him. He reached back in a final attempted to survive, grabbed a piece of the window and jabbed it into the wolf. He let Reuben go and howled, scratching at the piece of glass and running off.

Stiles rushed to Reuben and pulled him to the center of the room, where he took his last bag of mountain ash and made a small circle. They sat in it, and soon blacked out.

Reuben doesn't remember what happened after that. All he remembers is seeing a thin, young face of a girl with red hair telling him he was going to be alright.

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think. The next chapter shouldn't take very long. I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **One more chapter after this one. This is going to be the first multiple chapters story that I have ever finished. (The others that say finish, I didn't really finish I just stopped writing)

**Part seven- Join the Pack, Taylin err... Stilinski?**

"I swear to god, Stiles, if you die I will rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth." Derek growled, holding onto his mate as he carried him to the hospital. Tobias carried Reuben, looking at his son with sad, concerned eyes. Gwendolyn was crying, hanging onto Reuben's hand for dear life. Aurelia watched her brother, only taking her eyes off him to speak to Derek.

"I don't think that would be effective if we was dead," She said, and Derek glared.

"Take... that blindfold... off... Sourwolf... Can't you... see your... threats... n-never had... any affect.. on me?" Stiles panted out, blinking his eyes open to look up at Derek. He was blurry, but even in his fuzzy vision he could see the worry on Derek's face.

"That was strangely poetic," Aurelia commented. Derek ignored her, his full attention on keeping Stiles alive. Reuben grunted, coughing slightly and opening his eyes too. He looked up at his dad, then to his mom and sister. "I told you to stay at the damn house." Reuben cracked a smile.

"You were worried?" He asked, making his dad put him down, he wobbled, but kept upright. Aurelia snorted.

"Was not."

"You were too. You always get pissy when you're worried." Aurelia crossed her arms and refused to look at him, instead she continued to walk alongside Derek. "What happened to the alphas? And where is that red haired girl?"

Tobias spoke, holding onto his mate's hand while he walked behind his son, making sure he didn't fall. "Elspeth, Erica and Boyd took one on. They were losing, but Scott, Allison and Alistair showed up and helped. They killed her, while Derek basically ripped the blond alpha apart. She was the leader, and after that it was easy to kill them. One of the twins died in the police station and we found the other one a couple miles away, nearing death fast."

"Taylin," Stiles said suddenly. "And Amanda, what happened to them?"

Aurelia answered this one, scowling. "You mean that _fox? _The little blond pup and her are back at the house, bickering, but it's obvious they have attached to each other. Everyone else is at the house, trying to busy themselves until they find out if you'll live."

Derek's eyes flashed red. "He will live." Stiles smiled fondly at him, burying his head into Derek's stomach. He blacked out again.

Derek burst into the hospital moments later, followed by a reluctant Reuben. Mrs. McCall looked at Derek in surprise as he brought Stiles up to her. "Fix him now," He said, and she nodded, calling for help.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he was in a hospital bed, the sun shining through thin curtains on the windows. His dad was slumped in a seat next to him, sleeping soundly. Stiles sat up, happy that his headache was gone.

His dad woke up when he felt his son move. He looked at Stiles in relief, smiling widely. "You gave me a scare," He said, putting his hand on his cheek. Stiles nodded.

"Consider it payback," He replied, adding a smile to lighten the mood. The sheriff just nodded before standing and walking towards the door. He opened it, and poked his head out.

"He's awake." Stiles was wondering who he was talking to. Scott and Derek maybe? Instead Stiles was greeted with person after person as the whole Hale pack, and the Moores, filed into his room. Derek went straight to one side, Scott to the other, while everyone else fluttered around the room. His father stood next to Scott and he watched Derek closely.

Stiles watched them. They were all silent, which so wasn't cool with Stiles. "First off, can someone buy me curly fries? I feel like I haven't eaten in, like, a million years. And I never did get that coffee I wanted..." Scott burst out laughing, but stopped when Derek growled. "Oh come on Derek, don't be all growly like that."

"Stiles you almost died." It was a simple statement. A sad but true statement. And all Stiles could do was laugh.

"You think some little alpha's could kill me? I'm too awesome, man! They were just some villains in my superhero story, and good always wins!" Derek looked down at him, eyes sad.

"You have a concussion, three broken fingers, a fracture in your collar bone and two broken ribs." Stiles looked at him, blinking.

"And Reuben?" He asked, noticing he was the only one not there.

"A concussion too, and bruised back. The doctors forced him to stay in his room to make sure he didn't have any problems," Derek said, gulping. Stiles sighed, nodding.

"You have to stay here a couple days," His dad added. Stiles frowned, but nodded.

"And get this," Lydia said, looking at Stiles. "Reuben is falling _hard _for that Amanda girl. I think it's your turn to give him that 'Mates' speech."

Amanda sputtered, looking at her fellow red head. "What?" She asked. Taylin scrunched up her nose.

"Trust me, I'm sure everyone can smell that lust all over you two. It's gross." Amanda glared at her, but did nothing.

Stiles watched Taylin. "Did you guys find Taylin's mom?" The blond looked down, biting onto her lip hard. Stiles looked at her, then at Derek.

He sighed. "Her eyes turned red a couple of hours ago..." He said. Stiles' eyes widened. "Her mom wasn't one of the alphas we killed. She was running through the woods, looking for Taylin, when a hunter shot her." Taylin teared up, looking at her feet. "She gave up her alpha powers-"

"You can do that?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded slowly.

"Only if you ally yourself with a pack. She allied herself to us, and gave up her alpha powers. I told her she should probably go with the Moores, but she insisted being in your pack." Stiles let his eyes fall on the little girl. She was staring right at him, her gaze intense. Her tears filled her big eyes, rolling down her face.

"How are we going to keep her?" Stiles asked, watching her.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "She's not a puppy, Stiles," He said, sighing. "But I'm adopting her if that's what you mean." Stiles looked over at him, his eyes wide, questioning. "It's not like Derek can. Who would give him a little girl? He lives in a house that's falling apart. Peter is technically dead and the rest of you are too young, so it's up to me."

Stiles reached over the grab his dad's hand. "So you believe me?" He asked. His dad let out a small laugh.

"It's hard not to believe when you have Derek growling out 'fix him' with his eyes flashing red and Scott hiding in a corner." Stiles looked at everyone, his eyes teary.

* * *

Stiles was let out of the hospital a week later. Everyone visited often, but Stiles was still bored out of his mind. He actually cried when they released him, saying stuff about finally being able to go home and play video games. Everyone assumed he was still drugged up.

His dad wouldn't let him leave for a couple days after that. But a week and a half after he was kidnapped, Stiles found himself sitting in the middle of a bunch of candles, giggling at Derek.

"Shut up," Derek growled, glaring holes into Stiles' head. Derek was dressed in dark green pants, but, instead of wearing a shirt, he was covered in little, purple flowers. Stiles found it adorable and terrifying. "It's traditional."

Stiles continued to giggle, sucking in big breaths. Derek stood. "Okay, I'm done," He said, peeling off flower petals. Stiles reached up, grabbing his hand.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop," Stiles promised. Derek frowned, but nodded anyways, and sat back down. Derek reached out, interlocking his fingers with Stiles'. Silence fell over the group as Stiles and Derek stared at each other, the candles burning peacefully in the dimming light. Aurelia spoke a few seconds later, smiling.

The words she said sounded something like "Foosh blins a be grands flop," to Stiles, but the teen assumed they were spelled in a cooler way. He looked at Derek, eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked. Derek stared at him.

"Basically she's talking about the wolf who created the race of werewolves," Derek explained. Stiles nodded.

"It loses something in translation," Aurelia said. Then she continued. She glared darkly at the pair as she had to stop again so Derek could translate. "Why don't we just do this in English?" She sighed dramatically.

Gwendolyn looked at Aurelia. "That isn't traditional-"

"Well neither is Derek. If he was traditional, all the pack members would know our native tongue, even the humans." Gwendolyn frowned, but nodded anyways. "Okay Stiles, basically do you take Derek to be your dog?" Derek growled at her, and she laughed. "Kidding. Jeez."

Then she broke off into a story, about a lone wolf, who's pack had all died. "He was alone, facing the dangers of the woods on his own, when he saw her," She told, her eyes staring directly at Stiles. "A woman so beautiful, she took his breath away. Her eyes were as blue as the stream that flowed next to her, her hair as silver as the moon." Then she looked around the yard.

"He stalked her for days, waiting, wondering. Will she ever go home? Does she have a mate? Pups? But one day, she saw him. She looked over at him from her perch on the rock, smiling. 'Are you alone?' She asked, her voice music to his ears. 'Me too,' She whispered, holding her hand out to him. He trotted to her, sniffing her, feeling an instant connection with her."

"Over the next couple days, she told him about her life, how her family died, that she was alone in the woods, waiting for someone to find her. Everyday the wolf grew more and more in love with her. Until the night of the full moon. It shined down on them, and he felt an uncontrollable urge to bite her, and so he did. He took some of her humanity, and she took some of his wolf, and together, they created werewolves."

"Over the next couple of years they went around, biting humans and wolves alike, making themselves a pack. Blah, blah, blah, long story short, they died."

Gwendolyn glared at her daughter, who sighed. "Fine. They died together, peacefully in their sleep, leaving behind the race of werewolves."

Reuben was next. As he spoke, he tried his hardest not to look at Amanda, who sat all the way on the other side of the yard. "I've told you this before, Stiles. Mates are sacred. Mates are a representation of unity. Each person pulls strength off of their mate. They fuel each other, and up until now, Derek couldn't even imagine the strength and power you're going to give him." It was amusing, Stiles thought, watching Reuben trying not to stare at Amanda.

"It's different," Alistair said. "For those born with the gift. When they meet their mate they know instantly they are suppose to be with that person forever. Sometimes it's hard to understand what these new feelings are, but your instinct to protect, to touch, to love, is so strong that you realize it soon enough." Stiles looked down, thinking off all the times Derek had saved him, or threw him into walls, pinning him there. He even chose his house to be hidden at!

"For those who aren't born with the power to shift," Elspeth began, then, quickly added, "And those who are bitten, they may find it harder to realize when they've found their mate. Their werewolf instincts can get confused with simple human feelings, but trust me when I say every other werewolf knows when a pack member has found his mate." Reuben was glaring at Elspeth. The teenager kept looking from him to Amanda, smirking at him.

Lavinia was the last to speak. With one hand on her belly, she was looking right at her mate. "Mates are forever, even after death, in your next life, it will be your souls' destiny to find each other again-"

"Hold up," Stiles said, eyes wide. Everyone looked at him, wide eyed too, wondering what he could say. "So Derek and I, were like mates or whatever, is a previous life?"

"Well, Stiles, you didn't have to be mates. It depends on what culture you guys were born to in your previous lives, but you two were together." Stiles grinned from ear to ear.

Then he laughed. Derek growled at him. "Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine Derek as anything but this sour, mean, grouch werewolf with a body like a god that could so rip me apart. With. His. Teeth." Derek blinked at him, not sure if he should be offended or happy. He settled for in between. Then Stiles laughed again. "Okay, now I'm imagining his as a pirate. It's pretty awesome."

Gwendolyn looked amused. Stiles really was good for Derek.

"We need to get a move on," Aurelia said, and Stiles quieted down. "We ask that you two vow yourselves to each other, traditionally this is down in our native tongue, but since Stiles can't speak that-"

"I love you," Stiles said, laying a hand flat on Derek's face. Derek's eyes went wide, he hadn't expected him to say that, but he smiled.

"I love you too," He replied, then leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Aurelia blinked. "Or, that works."

The kiss was infectious. Soon every single couple found themselves kissing, Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Danny, Scott and Allison, Lavinia and Blake, Gwendolyn and Tobias all connected in a blissful kiss. Taylin made a noise, sticking her tongue out.

"Bleh. If there's something I hate more than foxes, it's people kissing." Amanda sighed, looking over at Taylin, then her gaze locked with Reuben's. He smiled a little, then looked away.

**A/N: **The next chapter will be the epilogue. It will take place six years after this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **It has been such a joy writing this story. I thank you all for making it suck a great experience.

**Part eight- Epilogue**

Stiles put his last things into the box, licking his lips and looking around the apartment. Jenny and her boyfriend, Trent, were watching him. Jenny's hair was wrapped up in what Stiles learned was a "Messy bun." Her hair was naturally a light brown, but was dyed a dark blueish black. Trent wrapped an arm around his girl, leaning over the couch to watch Stiles go.

The trio had met each other freshman year of college. Stiles had literally ran into Trent while trying to find the library. It was the start of a beautiful friendship, and during his third year at college, they got an apartment together.

Jenny came into his life his second semester of his first year. She was in his English class, and was so weird Stiles decided they had to be friends. Her hair had been purple then. Trent and Jenny made a strange pair, Trent was from L.A. His parents were rich and classy. Jenny was from a rough part of the town, growing up on the streets, saving penny and dime for college. But they instantly clicked when they met.

"Do you have to leave?" The girl asked, watching as Stiles grabbed his coat. The twenty-two year old nodded. Over the past couple of years, Trent and Jenny have met all of the pack, the Moores, Amanda and his dad.

"I have to leave now, so I can make it home before dark. Derek will freak if I'm not." Jenny smiled at the sound of Derek worrying, awing in the process. Stiles and Trent rolled their eyes, and Stiles waved goodbye one last time before making his way to his Jeep.

After werewolves, Kitsunes and Kanimas, Stiles was really surprised his jeep survived, but it was still purring beautifully. He slipped into the driver's seat, looking at the boxes in the back, sighing. Allison and Scott were getting married this weekend, and Stiles, being Scott's best friend, was the best man. One of the boxes, a rather large one that was wrapped in shiny silver paper, was sitting in his view. Inside was a picture album filled with photos of the pack, a small bow and arrow key chain, made out of gold and silver, for Allison, and Scott's favorite comic book from Stiles' collection.

He started driving towards home, blinking a few times as memories filled his mind. The day Amanda turned eighteen, her and Reuben got together. It was long awaited, the two had been dancing around their feeling for years. Stiles had drove all the way down for their mating ceremony. Traffic had been worse then he anticipated and he showed up late, right in the middle of the werewolf story.

Aurelia had stopped talking, glared at Stiles, and said, "You like to show up late for mating ceremonies, don't you?" Stiles had smiled sheepishly, shrugged, and scurried off to Derek.

A few members of the Moore pack were wary of a wolf mating with a fox (Even if Reuben didn't have the power to shift) But after seeing what a great couple they made, they quickly got over it. Amanda's parents were the worse, they didn't want to have anything to do with a werewolf pack and were upset to find out Reuben was four years older. In the end, Amanda chose Reuben and the wolves, and eventually her parents accepted them.

Amanda and Taylin continued to have a love hate relationship. They fought and threw insults at each other, but deep down loved and cared about each other. They were like long lost siblings.

Taylin, Stiles had learned from long phone calls with his Dad and Derek, is quite the player. There's something about her blond hair or black eyes that has the teenage boys of Beacon Hills going crazy.

"At least she's not as bad as you," His dad had said, making Stiles sputter.

"Moi?"

His dad chuckled. "Yes you. At least she brings home human _teenage _boys. You brought home a twenty something year old werewolf with a criminal record."

Stiles grinned. "Come on dad, it's his bad boy persona that got me. Besides, you like Derek, y'know, once you learned he wasn't the one who murdered all those people, it was his crazy uncle who was dead but is now alive again."

Needless to say, Taylin had gotten used to her life in the Hale pack. She was excelling in school, played lots of sports, and had adjusted nicely with Derek as her alpha.

Scott followed Allison to a college a few hours outside of Beacon Hills. He made it two years before he flunked out. Allison had graduated a semester before Stiles with a masters degree in Counseling. She's currently working at the high school as a guidance counselor. Scott had gotten down on one knee last year at Christmas. He had told Stiles a couple weeks prior that he wanted to ask.

"You can't tell Derek," He had warned. "The more people that know, the easier it is to get out. I learned that at college."

"At least you learned something," Stiles had joked, making Scott flush.

"I need to make this special." Stiles thought about it, biting his lips, before his eyes lit up.

"Do it at Christmas! Under the tree! With everyone around so she has to say yes!" Scott had panicked after that, fearing she would say no.

But he asked her under the tree anyways with Stiles clicking away with his camera and and no body except Allison surprised because, honestly, when could Stiles ever keep his mouth shut?

She had said yes and now Scott was freaking out again because he was getting married in three days.

Lydia had followed her dreams to L.A. Becoming the fashion designer that Stiles knew she was going to be. She now owns her own little store in Beacon Hills where she designs all the the clothes. Jackson stood by her, and is currently studying to become a lawyer, just like his dad. (He had gotten over the fact that he's adopted.)

Erica never went to college and Boyd attended the local one with a lacrosse scholarship. Stiles had called him a cheater, claiming that wolf powers were not fair. Boyd just shrugged. Erica now works with Lydia, helping to run the shop and getting half of whatever Lydia makes. Erica and Boyd decided they were going to wait to get married, if they ever do.

Danny and Isaac worked out their issues, and though they still fight, are happily engaged. They had both bought rings, but Isaac had been too scared to ask. Danny asked first, and it wasn't anything special, just a simple down on one knee in their apartment. But still, Stiles doesn't care that it wasn't big, it's still one of the most romantic things Stiles had ever heard. Isaac had laughed, nodded up and down repeatedly, and pulled out the ring he had bought for Danny.

Peter... Peter is still Peter. Stiles doesn't know much about him, he keeps to himself, isn't around Stiles much. He still just stands in the corner being creepy.

Aurelia's mate, Derek told Stiles, had died in the fire along with his family. He had been Derek's cousin and was the reason the Moore pack never visited Laura and Derek before the whole Alpha pack incident. Derek had looked a lot like him, and every time Aurelia had seen him she would burst into tears. His name had been Luca and he had loved Aurelia very much. He was willing to die for her and the two were suppose to bring the Hale and Moore pack together in a union that would bond the pack forever. He died a day before their mating ceremony.

The worst part, however, was when Stiles learned that Aurelia had been pregnant. She was only two weeks along, she hadn't even figured it out yet, but when she did two months later. She had been terrified and hurt, but at the same time happy because a part of Luca still lived on.

The child, Nick, had been given to two pack members who couldn't conceive. "As long as I get to see him grow, I'm fine," Aurelia told them. Nick knows that Aurelia is his birth mother, he knows about his father, and he doesn't care. He likes to tell people he has two sets of parents, the ones that would give up everything for him, and the ones that did give up everything for him.

Alistair had found his mate, a human girl, a year ago. He has yet to figure out how he's going to tell her he's a werewolf.

Lavinia gave birth to a baby girl a few months after the alpha attack. They named her Laura, and a few years later her and her mate, Blake, had a baby boy. They named him Luca, and Aurelia cried as she held him. They were currently expecting their third child, Derek had explained that werewolves had a lot of kids.

Elspeth was still looking for her mate. She was a lot like Taylin, a lot of guys liked her, but she couldn't find the right one.

"Maybe you should start looking for a girl," Stiles had suggested. He nearly died of shock when she actually did. He had been joking, nobody ever listened to him, but she had. She's currently in a relationship with a girl she cares deeply about, but can also tell isn't her mate.

As for Derek and Stiles, they were happy as they are. Stiles is moving into the Hale house full time now, and he had made Jenny and Trent promise they would come down to visit.

Stiles pulled into the dirt drive way of Derek- _their _home. (Stiles is sure he will forever get giddy about calling it that.) The road went through the woods and pulled up right next to the house. The driveway for a most part was empty, except for Derek's Camaro and a silver van. As he slipped out of the car and walked towards it, the Moore pack slipped out.

"Oh," He said, waving at them.

Gwendolyn smiled, hugging him. "Aren't you wondering why we're here?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Because Scott and Allison are getting married on Sunday and they're mating on Saturday and we need a special mater?" Stiles asked, pointing towards Aurelia. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you showing up uninvited when we actually are invited would be a stupid idea," Aurelia said. Gwendolyn glared at her daughter. "Have you been practicing the werewolf language so that I can actually do it right?"

"Forsh bics hien," Stiles said, cocking his head to the side. He frowned when he heard a few snickers.

Aurelia sighed. "You just said 'I sleep with chicken' and if that's the case, you should probably talk to a therapist about that." Stiles frowned, thinking it over in his head, crossing his arms.

"I meant to say that." She shook her head, her long hair flinging around.

"I'm sure you did." Gwendolyn cut in before Aurelia could hurt Stiles' pride any more.

"We're here because, well yes because of Scott and Allison, but also because Derek hasn't asked you to marry him yet, AND, due to recent discovery, we believe a beta pack is running around here. They can be just as dangerous as an alpha pack, because they don't have an alpha to guide them." Stiles let out a frustrated sigh, wondering when his life could ever be normal.

"Well here we go again."

**The End.**

**A/N: **So yeah. The end. I left room if I want to do sequel, but I haven't decided. Nick was mentioned in the first chapter, just so you know... hmmm I hope you liked it.


End file.
